Shayne Corson
Shayne Corson (born August 13, 1966 in Barrie, Ontario) is a retired Canadian professional player. He played in the National Hockey League for the Montreal Canadiens, Edmonton Oilers, St. Louis Blues, Toronto Maple Leafs, and Dallas Stars. He battled several health problems during his career. Corson last played in the 2003–04 NHL season. Background and early career Corson was born in Barrie, Ontario, and played in the OHL for the Brantford Alexanders (1983–84) and Hamilton Steelhawks (1984–86). The Montreal Canadiens drafted him in the first round (eighth overall) of the 1984 NHL Entry Draft. He played briefly with the Canadiens in the 1985–86 season, and joined the team full-time the following year. NHL playing career Corson was a regular contributor for the Canadiens from 1986 until 1992, when he was traded to the Oilers in exchange for Vincent Damphousse. He played with Edmonton for three full seasons, before leaving the team for the Blues. His time in Edmonton was marred by some controversy, as head coach George Burnett chose him as the team's captain during the 1994–95 season (Jan.-Mar.1995). Burnett would later strip Corson of the captaincy. He was signed by the Blues as a free agent in 1995, and the Oilers received the rights to Curtis Joseph as compensation. During the 1996–97 season, the Blues traded him back to Montreal, where he played until 2000. The Leafs then signed him as a free agent, and he spent three full seasons in Toronto before retiring in the middle of the post-season because of 'medical issues'. In a particularly fierce 2002 playoff series against the New York Islanders, Corson was involved in a fight with New York's Eric Cairns in which Corson attempted to kick Cairns after losing the fight. The NHL subsequently suspended Corson for the deciding Game 7 of the playoff series between New York and Toronto. The Stars signed him during the last part of the 2003–04 season in order to add some grit and leadership for their playoff run, but the team was unsuccessful (losing in the first round to the Colorado Avalanche), and Corson retired afterwards. Notable achievements Shayne Corson captained two NHL clubs during his 19 season professional career. He has also played for Team Canada at the Canada Cup, World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, World Cup of Hockey, and 1998 Winter Olympics. Corson was known as a gritty player, with good instincts both offensively and defensively, and a good leader. Corson represented his teams three times at the NHL All-Star Game, having scored 693 points and earning 2357 penalty minutes during his 1156 game regular season NHL career. In addition, he scored 87 points and earned 291 penalty minutes in 140 playoff games. Personal life Corson suffers from ulcerative colitis, a chronic digestive disorder that can cause severe pain and significant weight loss. During the later stages of his career, Corson began to suffer from panic attacks, a condition that he hasn't attributed to any single event, but which may have been precipitated by his battles with colitis and the premature death of his father, Paul Corson, from throat cancer] in 1993. Corson's sister, Shannon, is married to former Maple Leaf forward Darcy Tucker. Career statistics --- Regular season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1983-84 Brantford Alexanders OHL 66 25 46 71 165 6 4 1 5 26 1984-85 Hamilton Steelhawks OHL 54 27 63 90 154 11 3 7 10 19 1985-86 Hamilton Steelhawks OHL 47 41 57 98 153 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Montreal Canadiens NHL 3 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Montreal Canadiens NHL 55 12 11 23 144 17 6 5 11 30 1987-88 Montreal Canadiens NHL 71 12 27 39 152 3 1 0 1 12 1988-89 Montreal Canadiens NHL 80 26 24 50 193 21 4 5 9 65 1989-90 Montreal Canadiens NHL 76 31 44 75 144 11 2 8 10 20 1990-91 Montreal Canadiens NHL 71 23 24 47 138 13 9 6 15 36 1991-92 Montreal Canadiens NHL 64 17 36 53 118 10 2 5 7 15 1992-93 Edmonton Oilers NHL 80 16 31 47 209 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Edmonton Oilers NHL 64 25 29 54 118 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Edmonton Oilers NHL 48 12 24 36 86 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 St. Louis Blues NHL 77 18 28 46 192 13 8 6 14 22 1996-97 St. Louis Blues NHL 11 2 1 3 24 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Montreal Canadiens NHL 47 6 15 21 80 5 1 0 1 4 1997-98 Montreal Canadiens NHL 62 21 34 55 108 10 3 6 9 26 1998-99 Montreal Canadiens NHL 63 12 20 32 147 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Montreal Canadiens NHL 70 8 20 28 115 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 77 8 18 26 189 11 1 1 2 14 2001-02 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 74 12 21 33 120 19 1 6 7 33 2002-03 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 46 7 8 15 49 2 0 0 0 2 2003-04 Dallas Stars NHL 17 5 5 10 29 5 0 1 1 12 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL totals 1156 273 420 693 2357 140 38 49 87 291 External links * *Profile at hockeydraftcentral.com Category:Brantford Alexanders alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Hamilton Steelhawks alumni Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Born in 1966 Category:1998 Olympian